Pikmin mixup-Of all time
by KirbyBulborb Jr
Summary: Yeah this is my first fanfiction enjoy all the chiz Boys and Girls. We have so action so parent guidance is recommended enjoy once again.
1. How the mixup started

Olimar: Okay Pikmin we have to leave

All Pikmin; Aww...

Olimar: Now don't worry we will be back someday.

Louie: Yay I wanna come back I'll miss these

Life forms.

Olimar: Louie loves this planet.

Syacho: I know. But the big thing I'm concerned about is... HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIT IN THE SHIP?! THERE IS ONLY 2 COCKPITS! We have no choice but to leave louie... Again

Olimar: Maybe or maybe not we can... Hmm... We can put him in the tresure hoard.

Louie: *facepalm*

Syacho: Graet Idea

Olimar: We'll have to do that.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. The 2nd Mixup

Ship: Blast off in 5,4,3,2,1.

Olimar, Louie and Syacho: Blast Off!

Later when there was a Pikmin 3.

Steve: Ugh man I miss Olimar.

Joe: I know.

Steve: Blue I-

Joe: Please call me Joe. Anyway get back to your point.*sucking lolipop*

Steve: The point is I want someone to lead us so we don't-

Bulborb: Don't-

Steve and Bob: *runs away*

Bulborb: Why is everyone so scared of me?*goes home and looks in mirror* Oh no I see. Everyone thinks I'm a monster!

Ms. Bulborb: Whats wrong dear?

Bulborb: Everone thinks I'm a monster!

Ms. Bulborb: I know It's horrible!

Later... With random bosses.

Armored Mawdad: I'm going to a festival.

Vehemoth Phosbat:*Grunts*

Armored Mawdad:I mean going to take care ofm some... You know stuff.

Vehemoth Phosbat:Head on out son,

Later with the Wraiths

Plasm Wraith: Oh my gosh Why does everything happen to the Wraiths?!

Water Wraith: 'Cause in Pikmin 2 The side you didn't see I was cursed and your my brother so we are-

Ranging Bloyster: Look punk.

Water Wraith: Who you callin' a punk

Ranging Bloyster: *Runs away*


	3. Chap 3 The Super Mixup

Later... When Armored Mawdad was out

Armored Mawdad: *pushing cart*

Mawdad Jr.: Ohh Pik-Pik Candy can I have it.

Armored Mawdad: Alright I'll get you Pik-Pik Candy but just one of them.

Later with the Wraiths...

MAL: Arming Laser gun.

Plasm Wraith: *releases eletrical hasard*.

MAL: Ah! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Plasm Wraith: High Five!

Waterwraith: *High fives*

Later at sandbelching Meerslugs house

SM: Home sweet home I. I want some Popcorn.

Later in Sandbelching Meerslugs Kitchen

Microwave: Beep!,Beep,Beep *Microwave starts* BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
END OF CHAPTER


	4. The Pikmin war

SM: Popcorns ready! *crunching popcorn loudly*

LM: Ugh I can't sleep with all that crunching!

Later back with the Bulborbs

: Everyone hates us!

Bulborb: I have to go battle against Pikmin. And if I don't come back honeybear tell my parents I died for something useful.

Alph: Ladies and Gentelpiks we are gonna fight 100 fierce Bulborbs and get ready.

All Pikmin: We got our guns ready!

Alph: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN IT'S AGAINST THE RULES OF THE FIC! AND YOU DON'T NEED GUNS ANYWAY *SPRAYS SPICEY SPRAY* WHY IS EVERY THING IN ALL CAPS? Steve# 1: You ready to kick some bulborb booty.

Bulborb #1: I'm hungry!

Dwarf Bulborb# 1: I'm tired of working for you I quit!

All Dwarf Bulborb: We are all tired of working for you!

All: Bulborb: We'll find !

Bulborb # 100 I found Pikmin with Spicey Spray.

Alph: Are you Pikmin ready.

All Pikmin: Heck yeah we are.

Alph: Charge!

Ones All Bulborb were hurt but not dead because they gave up it was.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. The 2 buddys

At the Wisful Wild

Cloaking Burrow Nit: You know I'm bored I should go talk to Gatlin !

Gatlin Groink: Hey! Old friend. You plan on hanging out at my place?

Cloaking Burrow Nit: Yeah! But you can call me burrow.

Gatlin Groink: And you can call me gatlin.

Burrow: Ok let's go to your house

At Gatlins house

Gatlin: Butler!

Segmented Crawbster: What?

Gatlin: Iwant 2 cups of tee.

Segmented Crawbster: Ok coming up.

Burrow: Wow you are rich with the walls made out of money and fountains made out of money. My mind is officia- *mind exploads*

Gatlin: I told would like it.

Burrow: You say that every time.

Segmented Crawbster: Your tee is ready!

And now it's the END OF CHAPTER


	6. Buncha Mixups

Steve:Look Bob I didn't push a mummy down the stairs and make you fall over.

Bob: You did I'm sueing you for it.

Steve:Pfft!No policeman are coming to sue me.

Officer Pikmin: Your goin' to jail.

Steve:What I wouldn't survive 1 day in jail! NO!

Bulby:And that's how it went honey now go to sleep.

Bulbie: Good Night and sweet dreams.

Bulby:Good night and sweet dreams.

Steve: And that's how that went.

Joey:Is it me? Or is this a story inside another?

Steve: It's a story inside another.

Shigeru Miyamoto: *Saying somthing you wouldn't understand*

Steve: What the heck is he saying?

Shigeru Miyamoto: *Still speaking Japanese*

Joey: *covers Steve's eves* Let's just get out of here*

Burrow: Oh my gosh Srawberry's! I haven't seen them in 20 years!

Gatlin: Your 23 years old you haven't ate them my mind is officia- *mind exploads*

Evil Creapy Voice from nowwhere: Your frendship is going smoothly.

Gatlin: Don't worry It's just a Creeping Chrysanthemum.

Creeping Chrysanthemum: You fell for it HAHA!

END OF CHAPTER


	7. This is Mixepup

Gatlin: You think that was to much creeping.

Burrow: It's scary!

Creeping:Yeah. I'm sorry I just needed a laugh 'cause I only live in a little cabin.

Gatlin: Why don't you come to my house.#Imrich.

Creeping: Then let me come.

AT GATLIN'S HOUSE!

Creeping: Everything is made out of money. My mind is officia- *mind exploads*

Gatlin: I knew you would like it.

Flashback Ends

Burrow: And I keep freaking out! Am I jealous?

-pik: Yeah there are sighns of jealousy in your body.

Burrow: Wait I'm jeolous Weraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*exploads*

-pik:*faints*

Steve: Watching -pik faint is great I put it on hit 1,000 dislikes.

Later 1 day later

-pik: I'm so mad waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaOIAJILUizhxhiXGJbHIXI.

Steve: I uploaded that too *snickers* so funny I'll fall on my keyboard *falls on keyboard* vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv/7uyyyyyyyyy jhjhuyuyyyyyykdkdkdkkskkkk.

Dr. Pik-pik: So steve you did this.

Steve: Uh-oh.

We entterupt you from reading to say

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. The Final Mixup

Smith:Well this is the last chapter.

Steve: We'll see you see you in the next fic maybe.

At new pik city on bob's vaction

Bob: You know I love New Pik city.

Old Man:Not everybody Is happi in New Pik see I'll do a Flashback

FLASH

Back In mi day New Pik city was called "New Ruined Cit-

Bob: It's pronounced happy and it's my.

Old Man: Dats what I said mi and happi.

Bob:*facepalm*

Shigeru Miyamoto: *speaking japanese*

Bob: Get out out of the fic!

Shigeru Miyamoto: *gets out of the fic*

Old Man: Anyway let's get back to the flashback

FLASH

Noisy Man: Why do people call you old man? Your 23 years old.

Old Man: Your wrong this a flashback just call me old man and pretend it's Young man.

Old Man: Anywais my name was Young Man.

Young Man: Now you can call me Young Man.

*A tornado comes out of nowhere*

Young Man: Alright It's back to the job.

FLASH

Old Man; The end.

THE END

Smith: That's the end of that fic but this one will make your officia- *mind exploads*

Steve: Why does that keep happening.

Smith: Take me to the hospital.

Later...

Gatlin: Don't say that your mind-

*creeping and burrows whole body exploaded*

Gatlin: Never Mind.

Smith: Well good bye.

Steve: But I don't wanna go! *crying

Smith: If you look at the bottom of the screen you see...

END OF STORY AND CHAPTER


End file.
